Failure
by Invader-Hime
Summary: Another piece of Fang Semiangst. A One shot of Spider boy's alternate and rather interesting origins. Enjoy the Fang Fluff!


Whoa...Fang angst! I wanted to write another Fang fic...this time giving him an alternate origin that is...well...interesting. Enjoy!

The Failure

By Chibi Hime

It's dark and cold.

I feel sore all over, like I've never used my muscles before...but I haven't, have I? I've never even been out of this room...I've never even thought coherently until now...so...why do I feel so strange? How do I know this isn't what it feels like to live? I think I'm alive now, really. How do I know what is dark and what is cold? I don't know. I simply know it is. It is like my brain has been preprogrammed to know certain things and to learn others.

I'm starting to see now. Everything was blurry at first, but now it is focusing, becoming more clear. I look around me, it is a plain room with a glass wall on the side. I'm strapped to a table and covered in a thin medical sheet. Although I can raise myself up somewhat, my head is too heavy to hold up for too long. I haven't ever used my neck before, it's like a baby's.

Why am I here? I don't know. Am I alone? Who and what am I? I don't know.

I raise my head up again in hopes of attaining a better view. I manage to see the glass wall more clearly. There are two figures there. A small one with yellow hair. Somehow, I know she's a girl. The one beside her is taller, larger and dressed as some type of insect...a moth...I think...Killer Moth. I don't know how I know this, but the words appear in my head. I've never met this man or this girl, but they feel familiar, although my brain will not tell me why this is so. How is it I know the man, but not myself?

The girl...my brain does not tell me her name, but it tells me she is beautiful. My cheeks feel hot...I'm blushing, I think. I try to raise my hand to touch my face, but I can't, it is strapped to the table. The girl is looking at me, she smiles. I feel naked and exposed and I don't even know what I look like. I don't like this feeling at all. I can barely hear what she's saying through the glass, but I can make it out.

"Ooooooooooohhhh! Daddy, he's perfect! I want him!" she squeals in a painfully high pitched voice. My ears are still new, they are very sensitive. It's shrill and painful, but I know her words mean something good. But, I detect surprise in the man's voice.

"Him? Oh, Kitten, you don't want him,"

Daddy? A Daddy is a father. Killer Moth is the father of the girl...her creator. Kitten...the girl is Kitten. But who am I? He called me a him...I must be a man. Why would someone not want me? Is there something wrong with me?

"Daddy! Are you telling me what I want? Because you know I hate that! I want him! I said I did and I mean it!" Kitten shouts even louder.

"But...but he's nothing but a failure,"

A failure...my brain tells me it is an unfulfilled expectation, a failing of the individual to succeed, it is worthless.

I am a failure? Am I worthless, then?

"But I want him!

"I'll make you a better one. This one is just a prototype anyway. You don't want a failed experiment like that. Why don't I make you another one?" Killer Moth says hopefully, trying to sway the girl.

"No, Daddy! I said I WANT HIM!" she practically screams at him.

"Now Kitten, be reasonable! He's nothing like the one you wanted. This one is only a failure, but I'll make the best one next time. I was just about to dispose of this one,"

Dispose? Dispose of me? Destroy me? Kill me? End my life before it began? Am I that much of an embarrassment? That I don't deserve to exist? That my life should end to hide the failure of my creator? I don't even know what I am yet and the man who made me already seeks to destroy me. If that is what this world is like, maybe I don't want to be part of it.

"I want that one Daddy! Don' you dare tell me what I want or don't want because I know what you want me to want but I know what I really want and what I really want is that one!"

She wants me? What for? Aren't I a failure? Whatever makes me a failure doesn't seem to bother her. Why? I have no idea why. I am glad, though. Whatever it is she sees in me that my creator doesn't has very well saved my life. I'm sure, whatever it is that makes me a failure will reveal itself in time. But I won't even think about that right now. It must be something horrible.


End file.
